ForbiddenLove
by EarthCrash
Summary: AU, a look the lives of the royalties on Antar before Roswell. They were once together, a hiddened love that bloomed in secrecy and burned until they consume each other to ashes. Is it possible for our favorite Prince Zan to find true love on his engage
1. Prolouge

Forbidden Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Roswell the series, the actors, and blah blah blah, etc, etc, etc. so don't sue me for having a piece imagination and lots of fantasies. Just for the record I LOVE Roswell, it's absolutely my favorite show!!!  
  
Summary:  
AU, a look at the lives of the royalties on Antar before Roswell.  
They were once together, a hiddened love that bloomed in secrecy and burned until they consume each other to ashes. Is it possible for our favorite Prince Zan to find true love on his engagement party? Pairings,(M/L, M/M, and maybe some of the other CC's)   
  
Rated: pg-13 for now but will go up in later chapters  
  
  
Prolouge:   
Zan is the prince of Antar, who is going to marry his bride-to-be Lady Ava, a royalty from the planet Mortar. Unlike most grooms the prince is not so happy about the engagement, and unfortunately for Zan, his father passed away two Antarian Moons ago, and the peasants are growing restless for the sucession to take place. In order for Zan to take over as king he must first have a wife, so that when the ceremony take place they can be both be crowned as King and Queen. But since Zan is not yet wed, the wedding would also serve as a sucession ceremony in which he will be officially given the power of the King of Antar.   
  
Before the wedding, there is the engagement party! And there is no turning back once a royal wedding is declared.  
  
Elizabeth is the princess of the planet Crainne, and the cousin to Lady Ava through her mother's side. Unlike most royal ladies-in-waiting she is not into parties or social events and therefore is rarely seen at hardly any royal gatherings. Most of her time is spend in discovering the wonders of the galaxy, and books. Now at the age of 18 and ready for marriage, her mother Queen Nan forced her to attend her cousin's wedding with them, in hope that their daughter can finally find a worthy young man out of the great number of people that will be present at the wedding, seeing that this is not just a wedding but also a coronation for Zan to become king.   
  
Of course Princess Elizabeth is not in lack of suitors, for she is very beautiful and intelligent, but because of her lack of appearence at these planetary social events, only the noblemen from her kingdom have actually seen her. And even though a lot of these young nobles have asked for her hand, she had turned down everyone. Her parents didn't mind her turning down those proposals for the selection is not so great, however are still growing worried, so as a depperate measure decided to make her attend every planetary party and social gatherings, starting with this wedding. Before the wedding, she would have to go to the engagement party!.....  
  
In Chapter One I will get more into plot, and get more character in like Maria and Rath(Michael), this part is basically to give you some basic facts about the main characters to get you prepared for the real story to come, so tell me what you think of this so far, like it? hate it? confused? suggestions, all criticisms are welcome as long as they are NOT FLAMES!!! I heart rewiews!!! I will be updating this story regularly.   
  
I want at least 5 reviews to continue, pweeeeaaze... *kisses* 


	2. Chapter1

Forbidden Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Roswell the series, the actors, and blah blah blah, etc, etc, etc. so don't sue me for having a piece imagination and lots of fantasies. Just for the record I LOVE Roswell, it's absolutely my favorite show!!!  
  
Summary:  
AU, a look at the lives of the royalties on Antar before Roswell.  
They were once together, a hiddened love that bloomed in secrecy and burned until they consume each other to ashes. Is it possible for our favorite Prince Zan to find true love on his engagement party? Pairings,(M/L, M/M, and maybe some of the other CC's)   
  
Rated: pg-13 for now but will go up in later chapters  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The room was quiet except the soft tapping Prince Zan made, as his fingers softly hit the smooth marble surface of the table. Standing by the doorway the hansome blond haired commander and also second-in-command of the Antarian Kingdom, Lord Rath, stared and waited for his boss and also best friend of life, Prince Zan, to attend his engagement party.   
Outside the sun has went down and the three moons of Antar are slowly rising sending waves of orange, violet, and green light through the windows and the door of the conference room creating two silhouette of the two man in the room. The time is perfect for the start of a ball, but from the look of people in the room it seemed almost sad, as if Prince Zan who is sitting in the chair at the head of the long table is not so happy about this important day of his life, and Lord Rath even though understand and feels deeply sypathetic about his best friend's situation is getting deeply impatient and frustrated. Zan sighed again. Not able to stand these coutless sighs and minutes wasted, Lord Rath finally spoke, thus braking the silence.  
  
"Your highness if I may ask for your permission to speak freely, um.. as a friend" the well-build blond asked.  
  
"Of course Rath, you know you are always welcomed to speak your mind freely." not lifting his eyes and apparently still lost in his own world of frustration to even bother, the dark haired prince granted the request.  
  
"well alright then, um.." clearing his throat "look Zan, no Maxwell I know you are not happy with this mariegge but enough is enough, would you please stop your dreading for one second at least long enough to make an appearence at YOUR engagement party, now you know as well as I do we can't have those royal asses from our galaxy wait. It is only manner we go out there and welcome them when they arrive at the palace. Which is right about NOW! Maxwell, I know you're not a weasel, in fact you're probably going to be Antar's most brilliant leader yet. The way you deal every matter to perfection still awws me sometimes, and your willingness to even sacrifice your life for the lives of the peasants posess the color of a true king in which no one can rifle, and for that I will always remain loyal as your second-in-command to death. But this fear of the marriage has got to stop, Lady Ava is actually NOT that bad!"  
  
"now Rath I thank you for your concern, and I Have accepted my destiny as King and I am trying my best to cope with it, but I always have this filling that my life is missing a second half and my soul will never be complete if I don't find that missing part, in other words the woman I love. Now I know it sounds crazy to you but I know my true love is out there waiting for me, and Ava is NOT the one."   
  
"Whoa, slow down there Maxwell, before you get all philosophical on me, now you know as well as I, that royal marriages are never meant for pleasure but alliance, alliance that will stable the power of both planets, now do I HAVE to go though the importance of this marriage with you again to make you go out there with me?  
  
"no" the prince said now lifted his head only to stare out the window.  
  
"well are you going to come with me to greet the guest then?" irritation in his tone.  
  
"maybe in a minute" Zan replied simply trying to calm his hot-headed army commander.  
  
"Zan please you have to go, I know about your 'maybes' they always turn to NOs, well I guess I'll just have to use my last resource." clearing his throat, Rath repeated for the 8th time what Queen Nan always say to Zan everytime he even thought about backing out. " Zan, I know you hate this but your mother her royal highness told me to say this you everytime you start to talk or even think 'nonsense', and this would be the 8th time I'm saying this to you, so here we go: Zan as you know our galaxy is made up of nine planets, Antar, Mortar, Tritar, Isles, Craine, Thiece, Calldre, Rase, and Unlai, and for the past five hundred years we have set up an alliance with each other against threats of other galaxies. Antar, Mortar, and Tritar being the Inner Ring planets are the most powerful three of the nine, with the kings controling most if not all decision makings of the alliance or it's formally called The Raque(I don't know what it means). As a result the kings of these three planets has always been in competition with each other to be the head of the Raque or the Grand King. The past three reign of The Raque has been held by Kings of Antar including your father, but unfortuanatly his highness passed away three Antarian Moons ago(each Antarian-Moon is one month), leaving his position as the Grand King (head of the Raque) empty. Of course by tradition, you Prince Zan of Antar, being the only heir to his Highness the Grand King, must take over for him as the king of Antar and then the reign of the Grand King. However by an ancient Antarian law, each future King of Antar had to wed before coronation of power can take place. Which in your case, for you to marry Lady Ava besides you and her have been engaged before your father's death."   
  
"But that was only to calm my father and mother" the young prince protested.   
  
"I understand your position, your highness, and normally you could find a way to get out of this marriage, but the situation with the King of Triton, Kivar, who has been tring for the ruler of The Raque for years, does not allow us to risk anything with Mortar. Therefore, your marriage with Lady Ava, who is from Planet Mortar, would create a natural alliance with Mortar, thus helping you secure your position in The Raque, because Kivar cannot usurp the power of the Grand King, if two of the planets of the Inner Ring are on one side. If not he will use this opportunity of your father passing away to seize that postion of Grand King. So the role Lady A_"  
  
"Okay, fine Rath, we'll go now, please do not continue anymore, I swear if I hear one more word of duty and Ava it will make my head explode, now read the agenda for the rest of the day."  
  
"Yes, your highness."   
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey guys sorry about not updating for so long! Pweaze forgive me. I know this chapter is not all that exciting, but i promise later chapter will be more interesting, when i can finally get in plot. Kisss.... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Roswell the series, the actors, and blah blah blah, etc, etc, etc. so don't sue me for having a piece imagination and lots of fantasies. But I reserve the right to details of this story not in original show but from my own imagination. Ha!

Sorry for the extremely long wait. I was very busy with things and finally decided that I should continue with this story. Hope you'll still enjoy it.

Chapter 2

"Maria! We are so glad that you finally made it. I was so worried that you would not come this. Mother is very set on getting me wed before the next moon. I am so worried that I will not find someone I love and will have to marry just anyone." says Princess Liz of Crainne as she embraced wholeheartedly her best friend in the whole world. Princess Maria of Isles.

Both princesses have been friends since childhood. Their kingdoms (the Kingdom of Crainne and the Kingdom of Isles) neighbor one another, thus intergalactic travel takes only minutes. Crainne and Isles and part of a 3 ring outer orbital that sorrounds the inner ring Raque to the East. The 3 outer-ring planets are Crainne, Isles and Thistle; and they share similar geography and therefore are co-dependent on one another for economic growth. The basic economic exports from these countries are biotechnology and medicine from Princess Liz's planet Crainne. Music and entertainment from Princess Maria's Planet Isles. Finally, the planet Thistle exports Computer systems and artifical intelligence. Thistle's Crown Prince is Prince Alex, who is also a close friend of the two.

Together these 3 outer-ring kingdoms are the centers of arts and technology. Entertainers and scholars inhabit these lands. Residents live peacefully amongst one another and have little occasion to use powers. As such, over thousands of years, the people of these 3 planets are generally perceived as less powerful than someone born in the inner-ring, and as such Royal weddings tend to occur amongst aristocrats from the outer-ring than from the inner-ring.

In fact, some royalty from the inner-ring planets are fearful that a political alliance with a weak outer-ring planet with little military power would weaken their position in the Raque (coucel of the 3 inner-ring planets)

Thus, Liz's selection for husband is limited to royalty from the 6 outer-ring planets 3 to the east of the Raque and 3 to the west of the Raque.

"Liz! I am so glad to see you chica. How I've missed these past 10 days, I cannot believe I could be parted from you for long. Please don't worry about marriage. I suspect the Queen only threatened you to marry you off to get you away from the books. I mean experience life, live a little. You have never attended any of thse interplanetary gatherings since you were five. Alex and I however, at least make the attempt to be seen twice a year at these things. Sure we're never the center of attentions, as the heads of the West outerring planets. But I still think these Innter-ring people might expect a certain formality from us to be seen. I am thinking the Queen is quiet worried about your inheritance rights. Afterall you can't really inherit the throne unless everyone one in our world approves. So I do think the Queen is doing the right thing here." says Maria to a nodding Liz.

Liz "You're right. I will have to inherit Crainne one day. As queen, I owe it to my people to establish a cordial and familiar relationship with every King or Queen in our planetary system. Besides weddings are always fun to attend. People seem so happy and pleasing to one another. Do you think this engagment party is going to be fun? Mother would like to introduce me as the crown Princess Liz at the engagment ball tomorrow. I'm really thankful for the choice, since everyone will be so focused on such powerful alliance between Crown Prince of Antar and Lady Ava of the military house in the planet Mortar to really question me."

Maria"Oh Liz, you are truly an exceptional person. Come let us put our woes away for the moment and pick some dresses. I brought us quiet a few selection of clothes from Isles, the place where all the best fashion designers and entertainers live." smiled the cheerful princess. Then she continued "I heard Lady Ava is your cousin, I heard my mom say that you were chosen as her waiting-in-waiting. I hope you'll survive her, I heard she is not very nice, and can be very manipulative. Guess what? I been requested to perform a song dedicated in the couple's honor by the great Kivar. I think Mother was so offended at the requested she literally threatened to start a war against Antar. Pretty funny considering we have no standing army."

Suddenly Maria beemed "but you know my sweet Liz, I am actually very excited about singing in front of people. Afterall my planet is known for its artistic talents. We have produced many revered artists of history. I don't think my status as the princess is at all offended to perform in public. They just don't how good I am until they see me"

Liz "oh maria, you'll be wonderful on stage, I am sure of it. hey look there comes Alex. He arrived 2 days before you, and has been with the beautiful Princess Isabell ever since. I can barely get a word with him." addressing Prince Alex "helow Alex, long time no see, I hope the princess is treating you well. Have you made any progress today with her?"

Alex smiled shyly and offered the two princesses both of his arms. They walked in the garden. "well I am sure glad to see the both of you. I don't think Isabelle like me at all but I am simply content being by her side." But I have to be parted with her at this moment to prepare for a social gathering tonight. Prince Zan and Lady Ava are supposed to be on a date right now, and later tonight he will bring her to a closed social gathering to meet his friends. In addition, all the young royals have been invited to attend. You should receive a card soon. What do you say to helping an old pal set up this gathering. I really want to impress Isabell here."

"here thing Alex, anything for you" said both princesses, as the 3 slowly walked to the pavilion, arm in arm.

NEXT CHAPTER: Max finally meets liz at the pavilion.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
